Monitoring the use of mobile communications devices is an ongoing issue. Users of such devices can move about, whether or not the users are authorized to do so. Also, users can use the devices in ways that are not authorized. Such use can result in significant expenses.
Improvements to monitoring of mobile communications devices desirable.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.